THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING EXCEPT
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Kei Takishima has it all...but the one thing he really wants...Based on what happens in chapter 99 of the manga, a heaping helping of Kei/Hikari fluff
1. It's Time for an Answer

_Author's Note: Here's a Special A story that's 100 percent fluff. Based entirely on the manga it's my take on how Hikari could accept Kei's proposal in chapter 99. There are referrals throughout to significant events that were exclusively in the manga so those who have only seen the anime may be confused so I recommend highly to read the manga…although the comedy is intact like the anime the story is far richer. And as usual these characters are not mine, they belong to Minami Maki and are licensed by Viz. _

**THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING…EXCEPT**

**It's Time for an Answer**

It was late afternoon with the westering sun's golden light flooding the Tokyo high rise office suite of the successor president of the huge global conglomerate Takishima Group. Seventeen year old Kei Takishima, eldest son of Midori and Satoru and grandson of the enigmatic Kaname sat before his notebook computer and studied the ancillary tables of the fiscal year for the large insurance subsidiary of his family's company. It was one of the many holdings making up the three divisions under him exclusively, which he ran as he continued attending the prestigious Hakunsekan Academy high school. This day, he had returned from a potential crisis situation he had averted in their Beijing office in China, having had to go there just at the beginning of his summer break and right after having obtained his driver's license. Trying to balance both lives before he even fully reached adulthood to say Kei's life was complicated was an understatement. For due to his genius level IQ he had a natural grasp of complex business strategies which had made him indispensible to the company while at the same time he longed for a life of adolescent normalcy. And since he was the heir apparent to be Chairman of the Board on his grandfather's upcoming retirement, planned for right after his graduation it appeared his adolescence was anything but normal.

As Kei finished skimming through the tables and was typing out his recommendations to the department heads he idly reflected on this truth of reality. For him, who at the tender age of six months had put together full sentences and could solve difficult equations his extraordinary abilities served as both blessings and curses…the ultimate paradox. And yet, that was not the only paradox in his life that he dealt with. He completed his work, exited the program and then clicked on his desktop the file labeled "Light". The folder opened to several digital photos of a lively and lovely girl with a long mane of raven hair and large bright eyes of a deep midnight blue, in various candid shots…his classmate, rival, best friend, and beloved Hikari Hanazono. He clicked on one, her pretty face kissed by the golden light of a sunset on a recent trip to Hawaii and just stared. Gazing at her image on his notebook Kei's golden brown eyes were mesmerized as always and he reached his fingers to touch the screen reverently, his heart pounding as his mind filled with her essence…her laugh, her voice, her smile, all precious to him. A smile touched his lips and his memory brought her to him as she was the night of end of the school semester festival fireworks…the night he led her to the bell tower of the academy and presented to her his heart's wish, written in the sky…

_**HIKARI…PLEASE MARRY ME**_

_And I've yet to get an answer…because once again she sees this as a match between us. It was my plan so I purposely did it then…because she loves festivals. She's stubborn as always but truth be told she defeated me ten years ago when my heart became hers…_

Kei sighed as he contemplated the current situation with him and Hikari…they were about to begin their final year at Hakunsekan and their eleventh year of knowing each other and his eleventh year of loving her. A love that began when they were both six and brought together by pro-wrestling fanatic fathers who wanted the two youngsters to pit their fighting skills against each other…he defeated the feisty little girl in pigtails who refused to be beaten and in turn pushed him to be better, constantly challenging him. By doing that she became the love of his life; a love that consumed him to the point of obsession at times, making him lose his usual cool façade and turning him into someone who became as Akira would point out, a beast…insanely jealous and possessive; chasing off any potential rivals and at times bearing an almost stalker tendency, wanting to know where she is if she was not in the greenhouse with the rest of the SA. When that was the case he would then search the school to find her. And on the days Satoru would shanghai him to take him to business meetings that required his brilliant business acumen in between he would text her four, five, sometimes even more times. It was the reason he gave her the cell phone with unlimited international coverage via satellite…

_Yeah…I guess that would qualify me as a stalker…that foreign prince Finn even calls me that. But when it comes to Hikari I just don't think, period…she's on my mind constantly, I even dream about her…generally becoming totally strung out when I don't know where she is or who she's with. And I can't stand to have any other guy near her…I wanted to kill Tadashi when he took her on that date even though it was to fool his mother…and Aoi… after trying like hell to break us up (admittedly, following the Chairman's orders) he was all smitten when in her usual compassionate way she made him go to the hospital with his ulcer (I got a little carried away there, threatening him). But that whole ordeal with Tokiwa…my blood boils even now when I think of it… _

_Iori Tokiwa...He transferred in our second year and scored second place in the spring mid-terms, tying with Hikari. She was bugged by that then mysteriously began disappearing everyday, studying hard and spending less time in the Greenhouse. I confronted her when I found her working in a grocery store and she was suspiciously evasive when I asked her why she was wearing Tokiwa's name tag so when I tracked him down I found her at his apartment with him. She said she was helping him while he was sick but when I knocked and then threw open the door I saw his arms around her. Sick or not I wanted to kill him…instead I introduced myself, told him she was my girlfriend and took her back. In spite of that at the Golden Week barbecue he still tried to get closer to her so then I knew for certain he was my enemy. My suspicions were affirmed when I confronted him and the bastard told me his intent was to steal Hikari from me, and after he had used her kindness to help him again by modeling for him in the big Tokyo Gals stylist competition, the son of a bitch also manipulated her into granting his wish…to break up with me as a reward for winning the competition (she told me this) so I challenged him in kendo and he admitted it before I defeated him. I knew then that I wanted him to disappear but killing him was not an option (even though now I REALLY wanted to), so I pulled some Takishima Group strings…our company held and sponsored the Tokyo Gals stylist competition …and he did…literally and legally. Thanks to his talent and my influence he's now in London, at a top hair salon living out his dream to be a famous stylist…problem solved. And I couldn't care less about any other woman, like Alisa Appleton, who my grandfather tried to marry me off to…there's only one woman I want to make my wife…_

Kei reached for the burgundy velvet jewel box sitting on his desk took it and cracked it open to examine the contents. Nestled on red satin was a two carat flawless diamond ring; in a white gold setting, an Empress stone that was very popular almost sixty years ago. It was a beautiful ring; a family heirloom that once belonged to his grandmother, Izumi. And the amazing way he got it still left him stunned…

**Earlier This Afternoon…**

_**Kei had just arrived at his office from the meeting in Beijing and wasting no time began going over the minutes of the last board meeting when the door opened and Kaname Takishima strode in. As he was still the chairman over the huge conglomerate he could come and go as he pleased with no questions asked. So Kei was startled when he entered unannounced…**_

_**Seeing his grandfather Kei used the proper gesture of respect he always did when addressing him. Rising to his feet he bowed and said, "Chairman."**_

_**Kaname nodded a slight acknowledgement and began, "I understand that you've proposed to Hikari-chan during the school festival…is that true?"**_

_**Seeing his grandfather's stern expression Kei immediately became defensive… and defiant. "What of it?"**_

_**Kaname came right to his grandson. "And that you've contacted Harry Winston in Beverly Hills regarding the purchase of a ring for her. Yet, she hasn't accepted…is that right?"**_

_**It was true. He had e-mailed the famous jeweler requesting pictures of their finest diamond rings just yesterday at the conclusion of the meeting at the Beijing office. His grandfather's intelligence network as usual was coldly efficient and spot on. Kei nodded, his eyes locked on Kaname. "So what's your point, Chairman?"**_

_**"Don't be insolent," Kaname commanded brusquely as he reached in the pocket of his jacket. He handed a burgundy velvet jewel box to Kei, then stepped back. "Open it."**_

_**Now curious Kei opened the box and saw his grandmother's ring. With wide eyes he looked in amazement at Kaname, who with a rare soft smile cleared his throat and spoke…**_

_**"When she accepts…please tell her that wearing this ring would deeply honor me."**_

_**With those words from his grandfather Kei had felt his heart well up as he then remembered the time in Australia…when the events and actions initiated by Hikari with his grandfather brought about reconciliation in his family between his mother Midori and Kaname....the end of a grudge that had separated father and daughter for many years. And then he picked the flowers that Izumi had requested Kuze to plant on her grave…flowers that Kaname had always given to her in apology…to give to Hikari…formally accepting her. However after the festival when Kei had the fireworks spell out his proposal…she had been embarrassed and saw it as a challenge. It amused him at the time but since then she had been avoiding the subject completely, causing him much anxiety. He even tried to approach the subject when he took her to an elegant restaurant in Shinjuku to celebrate her decision to stay in Tokyo after her family moved to Kyushu but she evaded his attempts to discuss it…leaving him frustrated and unsure…**_

_**Remembering this Kei sighed heavily as he said, "IF she accepts." He closed the box and placed it on the desk, his face showing his discouragement and Kaname reached his hand to Kei's shoulder.**_

_**"Kei, that girl…is stubborn, headstrong, impulsive, obstinate, persistent…all qualities that are problematic in a potential Takishima wife."**_

_**Annoyed Kei groaned at his grandfather's referral to Hikari in a fashion that made it appear as if his family were royalty…and as if she were unsuitable for such a lofty honor. "If you're trying to talk me into changing my mind about marrying Hikari, Chairman--," but he was cut off.**_

_**"If you'll let me finish," Kaname intoned. "She's also loyal, devoted, supportive, sacrificial, has great integrity…and to do what she did to help bring your mother and I together after so many years estranged…was miraculous…all qualities that make her someone who will make an exceptional Takishima wife. And most important of all…she loves you."**_

_**"You can see that?" In light of Hikari's recent bout of ambiguous behavior regarding their relationship Kei had his doubts…even though she had confessed and displayed her feelings over and over her continued evasiveness for the last month concerning his proposal was wearing him out. It was nothing new; she was the one thing in his life that never came easy. **_

_**"More then that…I know it…why else did she work so hard to bring Midori and I together?" Kaname's tone was firm and he added, "There is no guile in that girl or I would have never accepted her into our family. Everything she does has purpose." **_

_**Kei met his grandfather's steady amber gaze. The Takishima patriarch had predator eyes; eyes that when facing down an opponent in business were ruthless, calculating…qualities that increased exponentially when it came to protecting his family. Yet they were also eyes that were honest, straightforward and true…it was why he was both feared and respected in the business world. And his words and especially his gesture…giving his beloved wife's ring for Hikari to wear… meant the world to Kei.**_

_**Deeply touched he bowed and said, "Arigatou ojii-sama..."**_

Still studying the ring Kei sat back and mused "_Everything she does has purpose"…ojii-sama was right, everything Hikari does has purpose. She went on that date with Tadashi to help him with his mother, she offered to help Ushikubo-san when she was my omiai partner by promising to tell her my type of woman (without seeing that SHE is my type)…even though Ryu told me it made her cry (I HATE it when she cries)…she's always selflessly helping others with their troubles sometimes even putting herself in danger like those times with Aoi and Yahiro ( I could've killed them both for involving her in their schemes) but the list goes on. She's got the wisdom of the ages when it comes to others but when it comes to her own feelings and us…she's dumb as a box of rocks…or seems that way as she evades the truth. However, I know why she does that. The night I told her I loved her she told me she can't trust in her feelings as a woman, that her mother said she wasn't one but she's dead wrong…Hikari's a woman in every sense of the word. She's an ideal woman and she's the only woman that I love…that I'll ever love. Like ojii-sama said she always has a purpose in her actions so there must be a valid reason for her hesitation in answering my proposal…not just wanting to beat me…_

The buzz of his cell interrupted Kei's thoughts and the CID was Hikari. Coming up as 2nd Place…his nickname for her he grinned as he flipped it open. "Hey Nii-san."

That got the expected response. "Don't call me Second Place, baka…So are you back in Japan, Takishima?"

"Yeah…I got back this afternoon from Beijing…and I'm at the office tying up loose ends. So how was your day?"

"Okay…Akira picked me up after breakfast and we both went to Sakura's pool to go swimming…I just got back home."

Kei's grin widened as he asked, "You went swimming, huh? In your blue bikini or the one I got you?"

Hikari snorted, "Pervert! Do you have to ask such embarrassing questions?"

"What's so embarrassing about that? You're my girlfriend and I think you look cute in a bikini…that's why I got you that new red one."

She sniffed, "And weren't you the least bit embarrassed to buy it? Really Takishima, it's very skimpy."

Kei replied nonchalantly, "It was imported from Paris…I was told it's the latest design at the boutique when I got it."

"Whatever…is that why you texted me to call you or is there anything else?"

Holding the box with the ring Kei asked softly, "Have you been thinking about our latest…match?"

The line was quiet for a few seconds then her subdued answer, "Yes."

"And?" His heart was pounding, not knowing what to expect…

Hikari's response was unusually gentle, like a little girl. "Takishima…I-I'm confused."

"About what? You asked me the same question not long ago, right?" He reached in his pocket for the rubber band that she gave him at the Tokyo Gals Style Show when she asked him to be her husband and fingered it and the box with his grandmother's diamond while they talked.

"Yeah…and if I remember you refused me."

Was there a twinge of disappointment there in her voice? Kei blanched and responded, "Only because I thought you just did it to make it up to me for helping Tokiwa behind my back…and as everybody got all excited about our engagement I saw how nervous you were getting." Sensing her reticence increasing he sighed and quickly added, "Look, let's change the subject…I also wanted to know if you're free this evening. I got my driver's license just before I left for the business trip and my father got me a new sports car that was delivered today. Want to go for a ride with me?"

Hikari's voice brightened. "A new sports car? Takishima, that's so cool! What kind of car?"

"A Lotus Evora…brand new model…it hasn't even hit the dealerships yet…Ryu's father got it for me imported from England."

"Sure. I'll have to change first."

Kei was elated at her instantaneous change. "Great…I'm leaving here now and I'll pick you up in about an hour. We can head over to the bluffs out of town past Shibuya and towards Machida and Sagamihara where they drift…I want to try the car out over there."

"Drift? What's that?"

"It's a type of racing. Kids go up the mountain roads and bluffs and as they make the turns they try to come out of them fast. Tadashi's really into it, he's the one that told me about it."

"And you want to try it?" There was a bit of uncertainty in Hikari's voice and Kei immediately picked up on it so he hastily refused.

"No, no…at least not tonight." His voice became lower, more intimate. "Tonight I just want to be with you. I missed you while I was in China." He picked up the ring and added, "The view of the city and Fuji is really something up there and we can be alone to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Just talk." Kei definitely had more than talking planned but he did not want to scare Hikari into refusing…after four days away he was desperate to be with her and could not wait to take her in his arms. He held his breath as he waited for her response.

Another few seconds of silence and then…"Okay"

Relief flooded his being…followed immediately by anticipation. "Okay…I'll be at your house in an hour. Bye."

Flipping the cell shut and shoving it in his pocket Kei then logged off of his notebook, closed it, grabbed it and the jewel box and strode out of his office, slamming the door in his haste…

In her room Hikari sat on the tatani, staring at the cell phone in her hand _so Takishima wants to go for a ride in his new sports car to talk…and he mentioned the "match" which means that he wants an answer to his proposal so he wants me to...but he doesn't know that if I beat him then by refusing I have to leave for Kyushu. That was the deal with my father…but if I do accept, I'll agree to become…_

His wife…

As she had been doing everyday since the night of the fireworks display at the festival Hikari again contemplated the concept. Since she and Kei had officially become a couple, they did not always act in conventional lovey-dovey ways. By her choice since she still considered him a rival…although they did kiss often enough…doing all things well he was also an incredible kisser. In that sense Kei was very persistent in displaying his affections, which never ceased to embarrass her but also brought warm sensations of exhilaration when his lips captured hers. And since he proposed she had thought seriously about what being a wife meant…and that always brought a blush to her porcelain cheeks…

_Takishima's always trying to act romantic with me…putting his arm around my shoulder, touching my cheek, holding my hand, kissing me when we can be alone and Tadashi doesn't interrupt. But if I say yes and we do get married we'll…_

Hikari bit her lip as her cheeks grew warm at the thought of marital intimacy with Kei. While at Sakura's as she, Akira, and Sakura all sunned themselves and after swimming their conversation had touched on Hikari's tentative engagement and marriage…which included talk of that very subject…

**Earlier…**

_**Sakura reclined in a chaise lounge, flanked by Hikari to her right and Akira to her left at the curved end of the large kidney shaped pool. Accepting a tall glass of iced green tea from a serving maid she sighed and turned to her right…**_

_**"So Hikari-chan…have you thought about what your answer to Kei-kun's proposal will be?"**_

_**Hikari blushed and replied, "You're as straightforward as always."**_

_**"So true…but I'm just asking what I'm sure everyone else and especially Kei-kun wants to know…right Akira?"**_

_**Akira sniffed, "I could care less what stupid Kei wants…he had his nerve to say something like that in the fireworks and embarrass my Hikari."**_

_**Sakura smiled dreamily. "I think it was romantic…and just proved to everyone what I knew the day of the omiai when he ditched to be with Hikari. And his doing that was actually prince-like."**_

_**"But you said Takishima was a demon king," Hikari pointed out.**_

_**"Yeah I know but the ways he keeps showing you how much he loves you makes him a prince." Sakura sighed as she added wistfully, "I wish Jun would be more open and honest about his feelings but as long as he has Inner Jun I really shouldn't complain…which reminds me…" She cast a sly look at Hikari. "Have you and Kei-kun…discussed…THAT?"**_

_**"THAT?"**_

_**"You know what I mean…you're discussing getting married so I'm sure you've discussed THAT."**_

_**Hikari frowned as she thought hard about to what Sakura was insinuating. Then as she realized what marriage meant as far as relations she blushed as she remembered some recent intimate times with Takishima. After exchanging some intense kisses with her he had hinted how he couldn't wait until their relationship deepened into sleeping together as husband and wife…all said with a playful twinkle in his eyes, which had her calling him "hentai" as she became mortified, her face turning several shades of pink…**_

_**"Well…w-we sorta did…b-but I told him that he was a hentai to talk that way."**_

_**Outraged Akira snapped, "You were right…that bastard had a hell of a nerve, saying something like that to you."**_

_**Sakura shot back, "Oh come on, Akira…Hikari-chan and Kei-kun are practically engaged to be married and they're not children." Her jade eyes sparkled mischievously as she turned to Hikari…**_

_**"So Hikari…what are you planning to answer him?"**_

_**Hikari bit her lip as she remained silent, her heart thrumming in her ears as she was faced with the dilemma that had her pinned between the two most important men in her life…**_

_**"Well?" Sakura was persistent and Hikari decided escape was her only option. The pool beckoned like a friend…**_

_**"Ahhh, it's so hot why don't we take a dip?" She jumped up and with one fluid movement dove into the blue water as both Sakura and Akira exchanged a quizzical glance…**_

Brushing away the thoughts of intimacy Hikari sighed as she then looked at the day's mail…along with some junk and a bill was an envelope with a Kyushu address in her father's scrawl. She tore it open and read the contents; another missive that relayed how much he, her mother and brother missed her…making the guilt flood her as her heart constricted and brought her back to the real root of the problem…

_Father wrote me…again…telling me how much they all miss me…and again he said if I beat Takishima I can come out there to Kyushu. Well, I can do that by refusing Takishima's proposal. But if I do and defeat Takishima by refusing his proposal, I'll be hurting myself because it'll be over between us…I'll never see him again and I can't stand the thought of that. While he was gone on his business trip I missed him so much it hurt. But if I accept and am defeated again my father said I can't come home and I'll won't see my family…_

Hikari sighed as she folded the letter and put it with the others, her mind teeming with conflicting scenarios and circumstances…giving birth to the conflicting emotions that had her heart in turmoil these weeks since the departure of her family. Always perceptive concerning her; astute and not wanting her to be alone Kei had done his best to help ease things by inviting her to move into the Takishima mansion with his father's blessings, even preparing a private suite in his wing just for her but not wanting to be a burden she declined. And seeing that he was just as distressed as she was, she did what she usually did…hid her agony behind a smile that he, as usual, saw right through…but also as usual he did not push and told her not to over strain herself. For that she loved him even more. But she knew deep down inside how he yearned for an answer and how he deserved one…

_Through all of this Takishima has been so wonderful…patient and kind; undemanding and supportive…I love him with all my heart. But I don't know if I can be his wife…I don't know if I even know how to be a wife…at least one that can be the kind of wife for a man like Takishima. I come short as a woman in so many ways…that's what Mother had always told me…_

Her ambivalence about her situation had Hikari so preoccupied that she lost track of time and gasped when she saw that her woolgathering caused nearly half the time to pass. Knowing Kei to be punctual and downright early at times she hurried to her closet to choose an outfit. She then quickly dressed…

**NEXT…SUNSET CONFESSIONS**


	2. Sunset Confessions

_Author's Note: I love Kei...he's arrogant and has a rich kid entitlement attitude with everyone except with Hikari...she's got him wrapped around her little finger...if only she'd realize it. It all culminates here…lots of emotion…enjoy!_

**Sunset Confessions**

About a half hour later a brand new Lotus Evora rumbled up the narrow street…Carbon Gray with a white leather interior and as the motor cut the driver's side opened and Kei climbed out. Wearing aviator style sunglasses, he gazed up into the amber late afternoon sky at the eave of the Hanazono residence and saw again the empty space where the sign reading **HANAZONO CUSTOM CONTRACTING** once occupied, bringing a somewhat discomforted feeling to him. It was a constant reminder whenever he went there that Hikari's days in Tokyo and subsequently with him may be numbered…and that brought an ache to his heart…

_Damn, it just looks so strange…I've been coming here since I was six and to not see that sign hanging up there seems so weird and makes me feel lonely…I keep expecting Jiro-san to come barreling out to try a new wrestling hold on me or Masako-san to invite me to stay for dinner. I miss them and I know Hikari does too but I'm so glad she's decided to stay. Hell, I can't stand of even the thought of having to let her go, she's so precious to me. Even if she had gone I would've followed after her…just like she followed me to London twice, I'll follow her to the depths of Hell if I have to. But she's still here…and I'm going to make sure I keep her here…by my side._ He glanced at his newest possession, gleaming in the late afternoon sun and mused _even though I never wanted anything thanks to my family's name and money I have every material thing I could ever want. But the one thing I really want…is Hikari…_

With that thought Kei reached his hand into the pocket of his jeans jacket and fingered the velvet jewel box that held his grandmother's ring then strode with purpose to the front door. He rang the bell and waited for Hikari to answer…

Inside Hikari had heard the purr of a high performance engine and peeked through the glass panel that flanked the door as Kei exited his car and stood staring at the house. So she did what she was doing more and more of and just stared at him. His tousled wheat colored blond hair was turned to copper in the late afternoon light, tumbling over his eyes which were covered by the sunglasses he was wearing …those amazing golden brown eyes that could turn nearly black when he was furious and then to the color of honey when he gazed at her with love, the lashes long and burnished. She marveled at how a man could be so beautiful and she also took in his tall, lean muscled frame, broad shoulders, and narrow hips as he stood there appearing in the careless elegance of the privileged, even dressed casually in jeans. Her heart pounded as she watched him approach the door and jumped when the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and greeted him…

"Hey."

Kei grinned as he returned the greeting. "Hey you too…that was pretty quick. Were you waiting by the door for me?"

Hikari felt her cheeks get warm at his jibe and averting his gaze she retorted, "As if…you did tell me you would come in an hour. I just heard a car approach and when I peeked out I saw it was you."

He nodded, "Astute as always…that's my Hikari." He reached for her hand and asked, "Want to see it?"

His hand was warm and firm…as always, like him assured and confident. "S-sure…and I'm not your possession."

"You're my girl," he pointed out amicably.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you own me," she said peevishly.

"Okay, my bad…c'mon." Kei guided Hikari down to the street where the car was parked and then asked boyishly, "So what do you think?"

Hikari's eyes became saucers as she saw the low and sleek lines of the British two-seater, shining in the golden sunlight. She got closer and peeked inside at the close but roomy interior. Since childhood she was used to the fleet of luxury cars that Takishima chauffeurs drove shuttling Kei anywhere he wanted to go and usually her too as he would often come to get her for group outings with the rest of their Special A friends but this was different…this time it would be just the two of them…

Startling her, Kei leaned over and murmured in her ear. "You'll get a closer look once you get in."

He opened the door and Hikari slid into the seat of the sports car where she was engulfed by the buttery soft oyster white leather seats that had her in a partially reclined position. Kei closed the door then went over to the driver's side and climbed in behind the wheel, his broad shoulder almost flush against hers…

He took off his sunglasses and turned to her, his grin unchanged. "How do you like it?"

Hikari gazed at the smoothly curved dashboard, the control panel, console, and steering wheel that had the look of a race car and was quite impressed _this is really something…but as wealthy as his family is what else would Takishima be driving?_ She fingered the leather seat. "It's really fancy. You just got it today?"

"Yeah…it was waiting for me when I came back from Beijing. My father told me before I left that it would be here." Kei reached to take her hand. "But the car wasn't the reason that I wanted to get back quickly…you are. I missed you, Hikari."

Not wasting any time he leaned over and began planting soft kisses along her neck, to her earlobe gently nuzzling her. Letting go of her hand he then reached over to cup her cheek to turn her head so her lips could meet his, sending thrills to her stomach…until she spotted her elderly neighbor in her yard, glancing over. Suddenly self-conscious Hikari pushed Kei away just as he was about to make contact…

Perplexed he asked, "What's wrong?"

Completely flustered Hikari replied, "I thought we were going for a ride."

"We are…but can't I kiss you?" Kei's eyes were molten pools of honey as he again captured her cheek and murmured, "Let me have just a little kiss…please?"

Under his spell Hikari felt her resolve slipping then saw the old woman's apparent frown of disapproval so she laid her hands on Kei's shoulders and leaned in to give him a chaste peck on the cheek. "There." She then turned to face forward. "Can we go now?"

A bit put off Kei opened his mouth to speak then sighed and shrugged his shoulders in resignation. He put his sunglasses back on and turned to face forward, reaching to turn the key, starting the car with a roar. He then shifted gears and tore away.

_Damn…now I made him mad _Sensing his discontent and feeling the need to make it up to him Hikari reached to lay her left hand on his right one, which was gripping the wheel. He turned to glance at her shook his head, took hold of her hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. He continued to hold on to her hand as he drove…

They headed southwest out of town and while Kei made his way through Shibuya and down towards Machida and Sagamihara his mind was whirling with various plans and scenarios revolving around Hikari's tentative and much hoped for answer. Since the night of the festival fireworks when Kei had made his intentions public, his family was ready to welcome her in with open arms. His father was beside himself with joy thinking that his dreams of having a built in wrestling partner and a daughter were coming true. Both of Satoru's sons had stopped sparring with him for a while now and he missed the competition. And according to his father Midori could not stop talking about how she wanted to go shopping with Hikari to help pick out not only her wedding gown but her entire honeymoon trousseau...wanting to whisk her off to Sydney for a "girls only" shopping spree, both of them essentially jumping the gun and assuming that she would eventually accept. Even his kid brother Sui, who had been resentful of Hikari from the time he met her had a change of heart and had actually begun referring to her as "Hika-nee-chan" instead of "stupid woman."

_And now with ojii-sama giving me oba-san's ring to give her the only thing left before Hikari's permanently mine is for her to answer "yes". Then I'll have everything I'll ever want…_ Kei mused as he snuck a glance at her while she watched the scenery pass by the window as they drove. Since she had reached her hand over to take his to make amends for not allowing him to kiss her Hikari had been reserved and quiet as he continued to hold her hand. From his peripheral vision he saw her periodically glancing at him so when he saw her eyes dart over again he turned his head and smiled at her…

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and stammered, "W-what?"

"You looked like you wanted to say something to me…so tell me, what is it?"

"Uhhh," Hikari began then said, "You know you can let go of my hand if you need to."

Kei chuckled and responded, "I'm doing fine driving with my left hand…I'm ambidextrous you know."

"I know," she affirmed as she gazed at him from lowered lashes. "I just thought you might want me to let you have your right one back if you needed it."

_She must be kidding…I don't want to let go of her hand…or her…ever_ "If I need it, koibito…I'll ask for it." Kei lifted her hand and kissed it again.

Hikari's cheeks tinted at both the gesture and the endearment. "D-don't call me that."

"Why not? We're in love, aren't we?" Kei's eyes were twinkling at her; visible even behind the shaded lenses. "And I want to show it in every way."

"But it's embarrassing."

"Why? What's embarrassing about it? I'm the man that loves you...besides there's nobody here but us." Kei turned from the main route they had been traveling and onto an inclining mountain road.

"I know, but-," Hikari was being insistent and he cut her off.

"But nothing…just relax and enjoy the ride, Hikari…and I do need my hand now to downshift as we climb the mountain so you can let go but if you want you can put yours right here."

He took her hand, laid it on his upper thigh, in an area very close to his groin and gave it a squeeze before he let go but with a squeal of protest she hastily snatched it back.

"Don't be stupid…hentai!" she hissed while Kei threw his head back and laughed as they headed up the mountain…

Hikari felt her face tingle and a sweet ache in her stomach as she held her hands as far away from Kei as she could in the close quarters of the sports car. Her hand still burned at the intimate touch of his warm thigh even for the half-second it was there and her heart was pounding like a trip hammer…

_I-I can't believe he did that…put my hand on him THERE of all places…then laughing like a hyena…that lecher... idiot Takishima! He loves to make fun of me, that bastard…_

Hikari snuck a glance at Kei and surreptitiously watched as he expertly maneuvered the car up the steep and twisting road, the earlier amusement gone from his face as he frowned in concentration. But she sensed more behind his emotions; urgency coupled with a feeling of fear…unheard of for Kei Takishima, who had a well-earned reputation of having no fear of anything. However, Hikari knew what was on his mind because she knew him…and it was on her mind as well…

Trying to change her train of thought she gazed out the window and was amazed and dismayed by the rugged terrain and sharp curves. She pondered about what Kei had told her about the racing or "drifting" that was done on these roads and came to the conclusion that to drive these roads at any speed let alone a high one was a practice in attempted suicide. She was thinking this as Kei made a particularly tight turn that appeared as if the car was about to fly off the edge and her stomach dropped as she hung on…

Sheer terror making her grip the edge of her seat Hikari groused, "Geez Takishima, are you trying to kill us?"

Kei, busy keeping the high performance vehicle under control grunted, "No."

"Then why the hell are we going way up this mountain on these dangerous roads?"

"Because…," he replied while rounding the final deadly curve. "As I told you before there's something I want to show you."

"All the way up here?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah."

They pulled into a clearing near a ledge that looked over the northeast toward the Tokyo skyline...silhouetted against the late afternoon sky with random lights like pin points, creating quite a picturesque scene. Kei parked the Evora shifting into neutral and setting the brake; then shutting off the engine. He turned to Hikari and grinned.

"Quite something, huh?" He gestured to the view through the windshield.

Hikari gazed out at the city lights and nodded. "Uh-huh." She stared out at the scene almost transfixed until Kei gently nudged her.

"Want to go outside and really see it?"

He smiled at her and she felt her heart pound even harder as she nodded and opened the door to exit the vehicle. Once outside she went to stand in front of the car and saw the beauty of the city in the advancing twilight with the backdrop of majestic Fujiyama veiled in the distance; all swathed in the golden sunset hues. As she marveled at the spectacle her mind wandered to the thoughts of her eventual move to Kyushu…

_It's so beautiful up here…I'm glad Takishima brought me because I don't think there's anything like this around Kyushu…and if I defeat him by refusing to marry him I'll never see this…or him…_

Thinking this Hikari shivered. For although the day had been hot earlier the end of day along with a cool mountain breeze combined with her dark thoughts causing a chill like November that skittered through her. She hugged herself for warmth as she brooded until she felt something drape gently over her shoulders…his denim jacket. Gazing up in somewhat of a daze she saw Kei leaning down to address her, his concern evident beneath his soft smile as he looped his arm about her…

"You seemed cold so I wrapped my jacket around you…is that better?" He had removed his sunglasses before he exited the car and his eyes were glowing like amber as they pinned her.

Hikari continued to look up into the liquid orbs and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of sadness…and guilt which made her turn away from his scrutiny. "Yes…thank you."

"Hikari, are you okay?" Kei asked anxiously. "Hikari?"

Lost in her thoughts she paid no mind _Kyushu's so far…and it's not Tokyo. My family's there but Hakunsekan isn't there…my precious friends from Special A aren't there…Yahiro and Sakura aren't there…and HE isn't…_

"Hikari? Hikari!" Kei's voice made its way through the fog and he took hold of her chin to turn her to face him. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" He would not be denied and added, "I know you have something to say so talk to me."

With no other choice left her Hikari gazed up and sighed as she admitted, "My father's been writing to me quite a bit."

His expression became circumspect. "I see."

Another chilly gust of mountain wind caused Hikari to shiver again so she slipped her arms in the sleeves of his jacket, the larger size engulfing her, making her appear waifish; small and lost. Her head cast down she continued, "The latest letter came today."

"So how is Jiro-san?" Kei asked, dreading what was coming. "Is business going well?"

"More or less." She sighed again and said, "He said that he just got contracted for two more extended projects which means the move to Kyushu may be permanent." She disentangled herself from his arm much to his chagrin and strolled to the rocky edge of the ledge as she continued, "But he keeps telling me how much he misses me and can't wait until I defeat you and join the family again."

Leaning on the hood of his car with his hands jammed in his pockets and his head lowered dejectedly Kei scuffed the ground with his toe as he stated, "You miss Jiro-san don't you?"

Hikari nodded. "Nii-chan and okaa-san too…but…" She came back over to stand right in front of him and finished, "you know that otou-san and I have a special bond."

Kei looked up and nodded. "I know…you're precious to him….and I know that especially because-," he reached one hand to cup her cheek and said with infinite tenderness, "You're precious to me, too."

His eyes gazed at her… ardent pools that reflected all of his feelings in the gold of the setting sun…yet at the same time held an underlying ache that she knew he was fighting to keep hidden…a torture that he was stoically bearing. Knowing she was the cause and feeling even guiltier Hikari turned her head and stuffed her hands in Kei's jacket pockets…and was surprised to find a velvet box. She pulled it out and met him with inquiring eyes…

"Open it," he urged softly, his eyes glowing.

Her eyes still locked on his Hikari opened the box then took a deep intake of breath, her eyes widened and mouth formed in an O as she saw the heirloom diamond winking in rainbows at her from its satin bed. She was struck silent as Kei leaned in close.

"It was my grandmother's ring," he explained. "Ojii-sama gave it to me today and told me to tell you that if you accepted my proposal and this ring it would greatly honor him."

"Honor him?" Hikari echoed as she stared at the contents of the box, her hands cradling it. "He really said that?" Tears began welling up but she fiercely blinked them back.

"Uh-huh." Kei wrapped his own hands around hers and gazing deep into her eyes he pled his cause, "And as much as it would honor him it would make everything in my life complete. I want nothing more in this world then to have you by my side always…to love you, protect you and cherish you…to take care of you. With me you'll never want for anything since after graduation ojii-sama is retiring and I'll be the official president and Chairman of the Takishima Group. My future's assured except for one thing…that you marry me."

Hikari felt his love flow over her in a tender torrent and her heart hammered inside her chest as her own love for him was flooding her as well. However, her promise to her father rang in her ears like a death knell, the distress rendering her speechless save one word whispering, "Kei."

He smiled at her use of his given name. "Yes?"

She bit her lip and said tremulously, "I-I love you…with all my heart. You know that…right?"

Kei's smile wavered slightly and he nodded. "Just like I love you." He reached his hand to her cheek and asked, "What are you trying to tell me, Hikari?"

No longer able to hold back the tears Hikari threw herself on him, burying her face in his chest sobbing and he crushed his arms around her, his hand cradling her head against his broad shoulder.

"Hikari?"

"I'm being torn apart!" she cried as Kei caressed her rhythmically.

"How, koibito?" Pulling back he cupped her face and beseeched, "Please talk to me."

She sniffled and began, "When my father left and moved to Kyushu with the rest of my family, he let me stay on one condition…I couldn't leave until I defeated you. Then you asked me to marry you the night of the festival and I told you that if I didn't accept yet it wasn't your victory."

Kei sighed as he affirmed, "I remember."

Still holding the jewel box Hikari continued, "I then felt that if I could just hold off giving you an answer…until graduation when I thought otou-san's job would be complete and he and the rest of my family would be returning to Tokyo. Then accepting your proposal and surrendering to you wouldn't cause me to lose my family. But now that he told me that they might be staying in Kyushu so if I agree to marry you I won't see them at all." She lowered her head and added, "All this time you've been patient and kind, waiting for my answer and now you not only give me your grandmother's ring but tell me ojii-san's accepting of me as your bride…both things that bring me great joy, however accepting them means I have to leave my family and not see them. But if I refuse to marry you it'll break my heart."

Kei's voice, full of emotion murmured, "It'll break mine, too." He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Do you really think that if you agree to be my bride your father would refuse to let you join him?"

Hikari insisted, "It would be another time you've defeated me…and he said I can't go there until I've defeated you." She hung her head and the mountain breeze blew her long raven tresses about, veiling her face as she stood before him and unable to stand by as she suffered he again took her in his arms…

As he offered comfort from his side Kei stood there digesting all that Hikari had said his mind spinning at the vast level of her inability to grasp the truth of his love for her and what was the real meaning of marriage…and how under it all she just could not seem to get past their longstanding rivalry. For someone as academically gifted as she was, always coming in second with grades that could get her entrance into any top university if she so desired, she was amazingly obtuse in this particular case. Kei suspected that Jiro-san was fully aware of the fact that he and Hikari had been almost inseparable since the day they had met and based on that he doubted that the man would issue such a hard condition to burden the daughter he doted upon. Frustrated, he wanted to literally shake her to wake her up to that reality before her. But she looked so forlorn, so miserable at the thought of choosing between him and her family that all he could do was take her in his arms and hold her to his heart as he desperately sought a solution to both ease her soul and keep his hopes alive. For a suspended time they remained locked in their own thoughts and each other's arms, silently entwined until like a bolt from the blue a brilliant stroke hit him…an idea that arose from a memory of something that she had adhered to the day he took her to the amusement park. He remembered that she had told him about it and the sheer absurdity of her conclusion was such that he instantly forgot about it, discarding it like rubbish. But now the concept came back to him and he saw it as the ideal solution to salvage his dream.

Pulling back he took hold of her chin to raise her head to face him and addressed her, "Hikari, answer me this…is it true that from what you once heard and told me the first one to fall in love in a relationship…is the loser?"

She took a sharp breath, bit her lip, and nodded.

Kei continued, "And you haven't accepted my marriage proposal because that would mean accepting means I've won…again…right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So that also means…according to your viewpoint…that having lost to me again you won't be able to join your family."

Hikari gazed up at him with glistening eyes that tore at his heart. "That's what otou-san said before they all left."

Kei reached his thumb to tenderly brush away a tear that strayed from her eye. "You miss them a lot…don't you, koibito?"

She just nodded words at a loss as she fought the sobs that created the lump in her throat.

He smiled a sad smile. "Well I guess then it can't be helped. Did you bring your cell phone?"

Bemused Hikari shook her head. "N-no."

Kei reached in his jeans and pulled out his to hand to her. "Here…call Jiro-san and tell him you'll be there tomorrow afternoon…I'll take you home now and help you pack then pick you up in the morning to take you out there in our helicopter. Then you can write a letter of withdrawal for Karino-sama at Hakunsekan and have her arrange to have your transcripts sent to the high school of your choice in plenty of time for the fall semester."

Now completely confused Hikari asked, "What are you saying, Takishima? I can't go…I haven't refused your proposal so I haven't defeated you." She was still clutching the velvet box that held the heirloom diamond.

Kei's smile widened as he replied, "You're wrong, Hikari. You _have_ defeated me…and I've never been able to recover since then." He put the phone back and then cupped his hands around her cheeks.

"What? When?"

He leaned in close; centimeters from her face. "That day ten years ago when after you beat me you fell on your face before me and begged me to be your rival…even though you won you saw that I let you win. You did what nobody else could or would…and challenged me as you told me to keep challenging you; to never hold back and I was stunned…you were mesmerizing, the most amazing girl I ever knew. It was at that moment when I fell in love with you that I was completely defeated."

Hikari's eyes were wide, incredulous as Kei's mouth moved to hover just above hers. "So based on the theory that says the first one to fall in love loses I lost to you back then…fair and square and more irrevocably with each year passing."

His lips just about on hers she whispered, "Y-you're saying that all this time, even before you told me that night on Sakura's island…you've been in love…with me? And that means you've lost?"

"Uh-hmmm." He closed the remaining hair's width distance between them.

Kei then claimed what he had been denied before…Hikari's lips with the softest of kisses; searing and achingly tender. He nibbled her mouth open to receive him as he suckled and drew in her sweetness…his tongue finally tasting what he had yearned for as he sat in the stuffy conference room in Beijing fantasizing about her the past four days. Still holding her cheek his other arm reached around her waist and held her fast against him while he lost all awareness except for her as he felt her melt and respond to his kiss. She moaned softly as she reached her arms around him, lost in his embrace. Almost simultaneously the sky caught fire behind them; ignited in red and gold, the sun sinking toward the horizon and as if their mutual passion had been a tinderbox the flame of the beautiful sunset engulfed them. However the kiss continued until the spectacle faded to a faint red glow and the evening shadows had deepened with the rising moon and sprinkling of stars in place was when they finally drew apart…

"Now," Kei said, his arms still locked around her. "You see that I stand totally defeated before you. You've met Jiro-san's condition and are free to go to Kyushu anytime if you want to. So Hikari…what do _you_ want to do?"

At his statement and question Hikari looked up at him and murmured without hesitation, "I don't want to go to Kyushu…I-I want to stay here in Tokyo." She continued in the same manner, "I want to surpass you and be Number One…I want to finish and graduate…I want to have fun with everybody in SA…and most of all, Takishima…I want to stay by your side."

Her statement was a confession that caused Kei's mouth to curve upward _that's all I needed to hear…and everything I'll ever want._ He saw that she still held the jewel box with his grandmother's ring so his hands encircled hers as they opened the box and removed the ring. "Then all you need to do is accept this…" He took her left hand, slipped the ring on and finished, "And say 'yes'."

Hikari stared at the diamond sparkling as if it had its own light…like one of the stars twinkling up in the sky fell and landed on her finger. She raised her eyes to meet his and said with uncharacteristic shyness, "So you really loved me all this time…and because of that I defeated you…really?"

Still holding her hand Kei nodded, "Yeah."

"And accepting your ring and proposal won't mean that I've lost?"

Still smiling Kei said, "How can it when that will mean you've captured me until 'death do us part'?" At her perplexed expression he raised her hand with the ring, kissed it and added, "It just solidifies your victory over me."

Hikari gazed up at him, with one niggling doubt remaining. "And my family?"

Kei replied, "When we marry as my family becomes yours, your family becomes mine. And since that's the case as I will be the chairman of the Takishima Group, now headquartered here in Tokyo, I'll see to it Jiro-san will have more than enough work through our construction holdings right here. And I'll provide a house for them in a very exclusive neighborhood, not far from where we'll live. So don't worry, koibito…you'll see them as much as you want."

Hikari lowered her head and gazed again at the heirloom ring now on her finger and said quietly, "So you want my answer, huh?"

"If you're ready to give it to me."

Kei's eyes were wide; expectant and glimmering in the moonlight…the same beautiful eyes of the man who had protected and cared for her no matter what. Yet also within them was a little boy who had been born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth, who had every thing anyone could ever want…but the one thing he really wanted. And it all hinged on her one word as his heart pounded with anticipation and hope…

_Please, please Kami-sama…_he uttered a prayer silently as he waited…

Hikari bit her lip as she stared at the diamond, afraid to look at Kei as she tried to calm her throbbing heart; both elated and terrified at the same time. All her fears and insecurities that had served as a boundary since the night of the festival fireworks were crumbling as she saw that he had left no stone unturned, clearing all paths. And then she looked up at Takishima leaning on his imported sports car and saw him for what he was to the outside world…handsome, rich, powerful, gifted…a man who was every girl's dream…

However, she also saw a boy. The boy that came to her house one day and had beaten her so easily that she never got over it; who was so talented that he succeeded at everything, the corporate crowned prince to a worldwide conglomerate. Back then he appeared arrogant and looked down on her, which whetted her desire to defeat him even more. However, as she drew closer to him and they became best friends she saw that he was also a boy whose mother was absent because she had worked the family business abroad and only came home at Christmas while he was growing up, who had servants preparing his meals and taking care of him …not because they wanted to but because it was their job to do so. And she remembered the time he had a fever and how she had seen just how lonely his life was without somebody who cared to take care of him. She then determined to do just that and had, after a disastrous attempt at making rice porridge nursed him back to health by just staying by his side. And then she recalled how he had asked her once as the prize for beating her in a match to make him a boxed lunch; a bento that turned out to be (after a day's worth of failed efforts) two badly made rice balls which he ate and relished as if they were the finest gourmet fare. In both cases she did things for him to take care of him and it gave her happiness to do so. It then came to her that she wanted to always be by his side, taking care of him…

_It's what I want…to take care of Takishima, fix him delicious food, welcome him home when he goes away on business trips_ when it dawned on her…

_Those are the things that a wife does…and I want to do those things for him so why am I hesitating? _She took a deep breath and began, "Taki-uh…Kei…since the night of the festival you've been so patient with me…thank you."

He smiled affectionately, "It's nothing."

She disagreed, "No, it's been wonderful…with my family's move and through everything you've always been there for me, making sure I'm alright. And you've done so much to make sure we stay together, even moving the main office of your family's business here to Tokyo from London so we can stay together…showing me constantly how much you love me…"

"Because I do," he whispered. "More than anything."

Hikari nodded, "I know…but I'm a gorilla girl…hardly a woman like my mother always said." She turned from him and went on, "I'm a terrible cook, short-tempered, headstrong…and I don't know if I can make any kind of wife…"

Dismayed Kei protested, "Hikari you're not-," but she turned and laid a finger across his lips.

"Let me finish," she bade. "As I said, I don't know if I can make any kind of wife but if you want to take a chance on me, I want to try. So if you do want to take that chance my answer is…yes. I'll marry you."

At those words Kei's fine features registered emotions that changed like quicksilver…from amazement to relief as he collapsed on the ground, sitting with his back against the fender of the Evora, his head in his hands. He murmured almost disbelievingly, "You'll marry me."

"Yes." Worried Hikari rushed to him and knelt before him. "Takishima? Are you alright?"

Saying nothing at first Kei just nodded then raised his head to face her with eyes bright. In a voice filled with emotion he rasped, "I-I'm so happy…that I could die from it." He then grabbed her and pulled her into his arms on his lap, hugging her so tight it made her breathless, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Holding her with everything in him he said…

"I'm now a man who has EVERYTHING."

**END**


End file.
